


Wet, Hot, Greasy Summer

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [76]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mechanic Ian, Mechanic Mickey, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: PROMPT BASED ON IAN'S OVERALLS!!!!!! PLEASE MAKE THIS HAPPEN: Ian and Mickey are mechanics and they work in the same place. They just barely know each other. But Mickey is always with a hard on bc Ian wears this overalls without a shirt!!!!! And one day Ian notices and smutty things happen in the work place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet, Hot, Greasy Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon! Hope you enjoy this!  
> For those of you who didn't see Ian in those overalls, shame on you, he looks glorious (even if they're fucking camo, like RLY WRITERS?!) 
> 
> LOL to the title. courtesy of Amanda (@sleepyfaceandsnark)

It all started on a hot summers day. Cliché as fuck but that’s how it all began.  
  
Mickey’s been working at Bill’s Garage for the past five years now, and not to toot his own horn but he’s the best mechanic Bill’s got. He’s also Bill’s favourite. He trusts Bill and is usually apart of decisions he makes regarding his shop.  
  
This one day he hired a new mechanic. Ian Gallagher. Mickey was on board right away with having Ian work there. How could he not be? The guy is like a fucking Adonis. He’s tall, toned, and absolutely gorgeous with his pale skin, red hair, and green eyes.  
  
Back to how it all began…  
  
It was the start of the summer and fuck was it ever hot out. Chicago summers can get really bad. Anyway, it was only him and Ian working on cars for the day, and they were really sweating their balls off.  
  
“Jesus Christ, are we in Chicago or the fucking desert?” Mickey commented wiping at his forehead with his clean rag from his back pocket.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Ian said back as he unclipped his overalls and pulled his shirt off over his head before pulling the straps back up and securing them so his pants don’t fall down. Ian used his shirt to wipe his face and the back of his neck before putting the shirt in the back of his overalls, which are in fact army print, what the fuck? Mickey needs to ask him about that one day.  
  
Mickey couldn’t help but watch him until Ian looked over at him. Mickey snapped his eyes back to the hood of the car he was working on and tried not to watch Gallagher so much. Though, it is a shame that those straps of the overalls are covering those amazing abs.  
  
  
Ever since that day, it’s been hot, almost every time they worked together because Ian would take his shirt off in front of Mickey and wipe himself down with it before going back to work. And Mickey has to refrain from making it obvious that he’s trying to readjust himself so that his coworker doesn’t see his raging hard on at how hot he is in overalls and no shirt.  
  
  
Until one day.  
  
It’s closer to the end of summer now and it’s not as hot as it was before. Mickey and Ian are working on their last cars for the night before closing shop. Bill left around five as well as the other mechanic, Stan. Mickey is the only one Bill trusts to close the shop without him there.  
  
Ian and Mickey were not done yet and didn’t want to wait until Monday to finish this up so they stuck around.  
  
Ian still has his shirt off under his overalls and now one of those overall straps are down and Mickey can see a nipple and some of his beautiful chest and fuck he’s starring.  
  
Mickey subtly tries to readjust himself in his overalls without Ian noticing, except he did.  
  
They make eye contact and Ian stops what he was doing and walks right over to Mickey. He eyes him up and down before saying with a smirk, “Like what you see, big guy?”  
  
Mickey licks his lips, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth. He would have laughed at that if he was so fucking turned on right now. “Damn right I do,” He says before grabbing Ian by the back of the neck and crashing their lips together.  
  
Ian moans instantly and Mickey slips his tongue into his mouth. Mickey runs his hand up the back of Ian’s neck and into the longer strands of his hair. Ian grabs onto Mickey’s hips and pulls him into his chest.  
  
Mickey pulls back from the kiss and says, “Follow me,” before he starts to walk away. He hears Ian catch up to him and follow him further into the shop. Mickey closes the garage door so no one comes in while they’re not around.  
  
He pulls Ian with him into the washroom. It was either that or Bill’s office and Mickey knows he has a camera in there.  
  
He locks the door behind them just in case before pushing Ian against the nearest wall. Ian lifts Mickey up the second he’s able to grab him into his arms. Mickey wraps his legs around Ian’s waist as he kisses him hard.  
  
Ian switches them around so that Mickey’s the one against the wall. He grinds into Mickey as Mickey moves his lips down his jaw and to his neck where he sucks a mark deep into his skin.  
  
“Fuck, Mick,” Ian moans out. Mickey wiggles out of Ian’s hold and puts his feet back on the ground. He pulls the straps of his overalls down before lifting his shirt over his head.  
  
Ian licks his lips as he watches Mickey start to undress. He stops there so Ian undoes his own straps before pushing them down his legs and steps out of them, standing in his black boxer briefs.  
  
Mickey smirks at him before doing the same, standing in just his boxers. Both being tented by their hard dicks. Ian takes a couple steps so that he’s standing directly in front of Mickey. He lifts his chin up and kisses him before getting to his knees. He pulls Mickey’s boxers down, letting his erection spring free and stand right before him.  
  
Ian licks his lips before licking the tip of Mickey’s cock. Mickey moans lightly so Ian takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Mickey’s hand lands on top of his head as he threads his fingers through his red hair. Ian takes Mickey into his mouth further, bit by bit, until he’s deep throating him.  
  
“ _Christ, Ian_ ,” Mickey moans out. Ian moans around his cock sending the vibrations through Mickey causing him to curse out another moan.  
  
Ian removes his lips from Mickey’s cock and moves them lower to suck on each of his balls.  
  
“Turn around,” Ian says as he brings his hands up to his hips. Mickey does as he’s told, turning around with the help of Ian’s strong hands.  
  
Mickey braces his hands on the wall in front of him as he feels Ian spread his ass cheeks apart.  
  
“So fucking perfect,” Ian growls before licking a sure stripe up his puckered hole.  
  
“Fuck,” Mickey moans out. Ian shushes him, blowing air right on his hole. Ian continues to lick his hole before putting more pressure on it and sucking hard, thrusting his tongue in and out.  
  
Mickey reaches a hand back and holds on tight to Ian’s hair, pushing his head further in. “Fuck yes, Ian, right there,” He moans out.  
  
Ian sucks hard, his own precum soaking his boxers. Mickey lets go of his head and Ian moves away, still holding onto Mickey’s hips.  
  
Ian stands up and Mickey looks over his shoulder. He smirks at him and Ian chuckles lightly, kissing him softly. Mickey says, “Get the fuck in me now.”  
  
Ian bends down and fishes the condom out of his wallet from his overalls. He pulls his boxers down and he sees that Mickey’s now turned around and looking at him. Mickey looks up at him and licks his lips before sinking to his knees and taking Ian into his mouth.  
  
“Ah fuck,” Ian lets out, finally getting some attention that he’s been craving. He runs his hand through Mickey’s dark hair, pulling lightly. Mickey moans around his cock before taking him further into his mouth.  
  
“Okay, fuck, Mick, I need to get in you now,” Ian says pulling at Mickey’s hair.  
  
Mickey gets up and turns back around, presenting his ass to Ian. Ian rolls the condom on and Mickey says over his shoulder, “I just needed to get that thing in my mouth first,” with a devilish smirk.  
  
Ian grabs onto Mickey’s ass tight before spreading them apart and pushing in slowly. Mickey says, “Harder,” so Ian complies and slams right into Mickey making him cry out in pleasure.  
  
Ian moans into his ear, “Mmm, you like that, Mick?” He says. He pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in and Mickey crying out again and meeting his thrusts. “Fuck, you take my cock so well, in that pretty little mouth of yours, and this perfect ass,” He says as he smacks his ass lightly.  
  
“Fuck, yes,” Mickey moans out. He reaches an arm back and grabs onto Ian’s waist to steady himself more.  
  
Ian’s holding onto Mickey’s waist and his shoulder to properly fuck him hard and deep. He runs his hand down Mickey’s back and back up, lightly running his fingers over the back of his neck before grabbing onto his shoulder again.  
  
He hits Mickey’s prostate cause Mickey cries out again and moans out, “ _Ian, fuuuck, right there_.”  
  
Ian slams in and out of Mickey, hitting his sweet spot every time, knowing they both won’t last much longer. He takes Mickey’s cock into his hand and starts stroking it to the rhythm of their hips, hard and fast.  
  
Within a few seconds their both coming hard with a moan of the others name.  
  
Ian holds onto Mickey so he doesn’t collapse onto the bathroom floor. He pulls out of him and Mickey turns to lean back against the wall. Ian removes the condom and ties it off before throwing it away. They tuck themselves back into their boxers and just stare at each other.  
  
Ian smiles at him shyly and Mickey smiles back at him. Ian takes the few steps towards him and cups his face in his hand. He kisses him softly and Mickey lets him.  
  
He pulls back and says, “I want to take you out,” rubbing his thumb lightly over his bottom lip.  
  
Mickey smiles and sees the grin appear on Ian’s face. He playfully bites on Ian’s thumb and says, “I’d like that, firecrotch,” with a wink.  
  
Ian laughs and says, “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, really. If you haven’t noticed, I like you, Ian,” Mickey says pulling him even closer by his waist.  
  
Ian’s grin is fucking contagious cause they’re both just starring at each other with grins on their faces. He says, “I like you too, Mickey.”  
  
“Good thing you’re taking me on a date than,” Mickey says with a smirk. Ian smirks back before placing a soft kiss to Mickey’s lips.  
  
They got dressed and left the shop. In the end, they did have to leave those cars till Monday since they couldn’t wait to go on their first date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
